An electronic circuit module component manufactured by mounting an electronic component, such as a passive element, on a substrate is mounted on a substrate of an electronic device so as to be used. As solder used for bonding the electronic component in the electronic circuit module component and mounting the electronic circuit module component, a Pb-free solder including no Pb (lead) has been known.
When the electronic circuit module component is mounted on the substrate of the electronic device, reflow for melting the solder is performed. Various examinations have been conducted in order to prevent the solder for bonding the electronic component and the substrate in the electronic circuit module component from scattering or moving upon the reflow (for example, refer to JP 2007-268569 A).